


Smelt

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 有时Kaz会失控。
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake
Kudos: 15





	Smelt

愤怒。

有时Kaz会失控。

即使他躺在床上，也会蜷缩成一团，身体止不住地颤抖。他的额头贴着墙壁，脸庞扭曲成一团，牙齿咬得喀喀作响。Venom半坐着，一动不动，看着Kaz不断地痉挛，哆嗦，在怒火中灼烧，汗水湿透了T恤，贴在身上，留下一大块深色的污块。五分钟过去，十分钟过去，等Kaz的肩膀终于松弛了下来，Venom才会伸出手，首先把Kaz的左手从嘴边挪开，然后慢慢地把他翻过来，让他平躺。然后，Venom会下床，找来酒精和棉签，清理Kaz的左手指关节上的咬伤。

Kaz没有任何反应，他只是躺着，一动不动，面无表情，残肢对称地伸展，仿佛一张破碎的地图。

他不经常发作，也许一个月会发生一两次。几乎从来不会在白天，总是在晚上，在深夜。在他洗漱完毕，终于脱掉了衣服，躺在床上，卸下了防御之后。

Venom只在地板上发现过一次他。

医生说是创伤后应激障碍，考虑到Kaz经历过的，还有发生过的一切，出现焦虑躯体化症状也不足为奇。他又开了一些抗抑郁药物，加入Kaz本来就已经在服用的、长长的药物清单里面，一天三次，不能喝酒，也不能喝咖啡。 _有人得盯着他，_ 他说，公事公办地，一如既往。他们都心知肚明这件事不会发生。

Venom尽了力，然后比他曾经做过的还要尽力。

日子逐渐过去，基地重新在海上升级，成长，一度像是来自过去的幽灵，但最终却超越了它。士兵们又开始三三两两地在平台上巡逻，用不同的语言聊天，抽烟。这一切都如此熟悉，仿佛事情真的可以重来，过去可以被抹去、治愈，只留下几道已经痊愈的伤疤。所有人都在看向未来。

每一次Venom回到基地，下了飞机，回到Kaz的床上，尽他所能。有时Kaz会失控，有时不会。

_你做得很好，_ Venom说， _你尽力了。_ 他想这么说，可是他说不出来。因为他无法说话，因为他属于过去。

所以一次又一次地，Venom等待，等着Kaz重新找回自我，然后碰触他，治疗他，再待在那里，拥抱他，比一生中做过的任何事情都要努力。但是，他不知道要怎么才能把这件事做对。

在他的怀里，Kaz沉默着，颤抖着，在灼灼燃烧的怒火中挣扎。他努力着，要去往未来。

Venom等待着。

他需要这团火，来让他继续活下去。

FIN


End file.
